fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cranec
Hi, welcome to Titannica! Thanks for your edit to the Arhallogen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gallicus (Talk) 19:03, 31 July 2009 Formatting Hi there! You may want to take a look at this page: Titannica Wiki Formatting to see how things are set out here as far as referencing etc. go.Gallicus 03:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Will do, sorry if I'm screwing around with the format, I'm new to the wiki editing business. Cranec No worries - it takes a bit of getting used to but thankfully most of it is pretty straight forward. The more contributions you make, the more automatic it gets! Paltogue 19:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there, some absolutely fantastic work there! Great stuff. On the referencing front, it'll save you (and us) as little bit of time if you follow the conventions which we've established (although admittedly quite a few of our older pages haven't been updated yet!). Have a look at the referencing for this article: River Scamder for tips. Essentially double curly brackets around a code for each book (search articles for these codes, I'm not sure if they are listed somewhere, but most are easy - FF03, FF41, etc.), followed by space-dash-space, followed by page number, all in the referencing code bracket, is the way forward. By the way, if you haven't joined already, come along and say hello at Titan Rebuilding! Great to have you here. Paltogue 16:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind words, sorry about the referencing. Do you know the proper way to reference the Sorcery series? They have numbers apart from the regular FF gamebooks, and I couldn't find the best way to reference them on the titannica wiki formatting page. Cranec 17:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::whoops, nevermind, I got it from another article.Cranec 18:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::There is a link on Titannica Wiki Formatting that lists all the referencing templates available.Gallicus 19:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks muchly, I completely overlooked that section. Sorry about that! Cranec 12:57, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :What your editor as it is inserting "& amp;" in place of "&" throughout pages you've edited.Gallicus 09:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I just click on "edit this page" and go ahead with the editing. I'm using Firefox and Notepad, but when I don't type "and" I only ever type "&". Been a while since I done anything in HTML, but I'm pretty sure & is the character entity reference for "&", so I guess if I type the character "&" the editor converts into the character entity reference in the code. I've checked this and it definitely converts "&" to "&" when I write "&" regardless of whether I'm using the rich text or wiki text editor. I thought those were basically the only two editors there are? The "amp" only appears in the code, but if it's a problem I can just write "and" from now on. Cranec 10:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Multiple references Hi Cranec, good work on the articles. Just one thing on referencing - when you are referencing the same paragraph within a single article, it's best to use code to avoid repeating the same reference over an over again. Have a look at the Wicker Man article for an example. Hope that makes sense! Paltogue 14:24, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, again I'm bedevilled by proper formatting. Sorry once again. Actually, I just stumbled across the name tagging method and began using it on the Demon article. I'll take a look at the Belgaroth one too. Cranec 14:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :No worries - I sometimes don't do it myself (though I should!), as it is a real pain in the a**e to do! Paltogue 15:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry if you miss something as I'll likely catch it anyway!Gallicus 18:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, yeah, I know. Actually, I have to thank you Gallicus, because I can be quite a lazy turd when it comes to formatting and editing, and I have noticed you've cleaned up quite a lot of things after me. Cranec 19:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Likewise! I try to remember that Gallicus may not want to clean up after me all the time, so I'll try harder! Paltogue 19:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) FF Magazine Contact me at: fightingfantazine at gmail dot com so I can get you in the loop for contributing to the fan magazine.Gallicus 19:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC)